Clan:The Pharoahs Empire
Welcome to the page of the great Al-Kharid clan of Al Kharid Empire! The clan leads,runs, and updates Al-Kharid in all the creative ways possible.If you are looking for a non-boring, non-forum based POC clan we are it. History of A.K.E The history of the political force in the city dates back to Summer 2008.It was formed by 5 native Al-Kharidians who overthrew their past force, Last Sight. The name was initially changed to New Moorish Empire and gained momentum in Al-Kharid after rapidly gaining 100 members in less than a month.They took over Al-Kharid world 1, their native world.Their culture and influence spread rapidly of course as well across Gielinor.After 2 months the Empire separated into tribal factions, The New Moorish Empire, Al-Kharid Assassins, and Desert Bandits.Later on the two last factions died out or rejoined the Empire.That Fall, the Empire went through a organized coup led by 2nd Deputy Officer Tim99 which ended in a small bloody skirmish and the Emir, then known as King Fasu was forced into exile.The Empire's name was changed to a name still unknown to this day.That same summer the Emir felt lonely with his friends lost or fallen, so he joined a bandit/vampire type clan named Blood at Midnight to get his mind of his clan members.Initally, the story goes that the clan coincidently was the old rival of The Last Sight.This was not known until later.Anyways.. the girl leading Blood at Midnight was a generous person that was bound to leave the clan soon so she immediately ranked King Fasu to 1st Deputy Owner but Fasu wouldn't get back online until the next summer of 2009...When Fasu did get back online he was stunned to see he was Owner! So with amazing speed, the story goes.. he changed the name of the clan to Al-Kharid Empire, the colors, the motto's, the beliefs, the message, and the cause were all changed as well.He had a headstart on recruiting since the clan already had 5 members.He noticed that they were all inactive though so he deranked them and set sail from Falador to go home and find some real founders.Indeed he did find them and some of their names are still known today as, Cappy Love, Ann Middleton, Goth10101010, Hamzaloves11, Gott soldat,Azzam,Warrior4596, and Jokko1.Anyways there has been a lot of history in Al-Kharid but we will make all that a grey area for now and skip to March3rd, 2013. Etymology and Demographics Al-Kharid doesnt really mean anything or have a meaning but it is a Persian-Kharid mix for runescape. Demographics: Inside the Empire, 90% of the members are actually Kharidian while the other 10% are from Varrock, Lumbridge and Falador. Kharidian tribes inside the Empire -Al-Kharidian native tribe (only tribe that lives in Al-Kharid) -80% -Bedabin Nomad Tribe-5% -Slaves from Menaphos-5% Wars,Events,Enemies and Allies List : 2008:N.M.E-New Moorish Empire is created -Late Fall 2008, NME falls 2009-Armadyll Champions try to claim Al-Kharid which ends up in a head to head confrontation at the town centre. 2010-New ideas come to life such as a vast trade network across Al-Kharid and a desert training area -Recruitment Drive Boom 2011-3 extra sub clan units are created for A.K.E -2 clan units die out -1st Crusade War / Tensions rise between Al-Kharid and Crusader POCs (Kingdom of Varrock, Republic of Varrock, Varrock Rebels, Empire of Falador) Battles are won and lost but eventually the Al-Kharidians win through stealth, and victories along Southern Varrock -Through POC connections, The unpopular Conquistado and landgrabber, Caesar VI meets the Emir of Al-Kharid -Caesar VI attempts to force taxes upon Al-Kharid when he realises how much wealth the city carries.He offers "protection" not realising his "empires" weaker than Al-Kharid's. A.K.E shoo's him away therefore creating tensions. -Arch Angel1, the ruler of Falador world 1 meets the Emir, and they initally become great friends and eternal allies 2012-Al-Kharid undergoes revolutionary construction, updates -Through Assassin connections, Inferno200130 meets The Emir and his Green Falcon ally with the Empire - Anonymous Assassins team up with Caesaer VI's (now known as Lanclot455) Empire of Tyrus to infiltrate Al-Kharid,destroy the trade network success, and declare war on Al-Kharid due to foolish jealousy, but only to retreat due to major defeat.(before, during and after construction of new Al-Kharid) -Assassins infiltrate the Empire, then kick many loyal members out of the clan -Due to the finally successful invasion of hackers/assassins on Al-Kharid, the Empire migrates north into the desert, turning into nomads. -Al-Kharid undergoes more major construction / enters golden age -The nomads(A.K.E) are tired of the north and take back Al-Kharid , this event was called The Desert Revolution and (as the story goes )meanwhile Lanclot's commands his men to invade the northern desert and if they don't he will kick them out of the clan, so they invade the north but all they find to occupy is...sand! -Jagex moves servers around, forcing the Empire and all the other world 1 based POC's to relocate to World 3 -A group of high ranking members from the Empire kick over 100 members, decreasing the number from 284 to 104 members and split calling themselves, The Black Seven -The Empire miracously recruits back 90 members in 2 weeks. 2013-Trade increases -The Empire's ranking system is again sabotaged -Ranking system fixed and rearranged -The Black Seven send a message saying:You wont have to worry about us anymore, we are leaving for a start over. -The Dervish outfit finally becomes a common trend among High Class members in A.K.E -AmyLove from the Empire is given a message from Lanclot455 that he is back and declares war Trans-Kharidian Trade Here in Al-Kharid, we have a booming trading business where we sell our exotic Kharidian items across the desert using camel caravans or we buy goods or barter with different cities such as Varrock, Lumbridge,Falador. Al-Kharid Guard / Army The Al-Kharid Army consists of Melee Warriors,Archers, Camel Cavalry and a few mages. Melee-120 men Archers-50 men Ugthanki Archers-20 men Mages-10 men ---- Kharidian Assassins They say the best assassins are Kharidian which is proven true.Assassins in Al-Kharid have access to a great parkour network that is focused around the entire city.This trains them in unimaginable ways.Even Assassins from other cities claim to be Kharidian only to gain fame,credit, or to fit in.Assassins have been around in Al-Kharid since the first Sultan of Al-Kharid was appointed.Their main goals were to execute high appointed members of the Al-Kharid Emirates and even the Emirs and Sultans themselves.Legends tell that the first Assassin's name was Altair.It is said that he may have trained many Assassins in his days, some you may even know, IV Fear IV, Asher711, Fatmah11-AfrFighta, and many others. Category:Al-Kharid,POC, Mobilising Armies,